Rouge écarlate
by Cassidy Agorade
Summary: La fin d'un Shichibukai (âmes sensibles s'abstenir). OS, Doflamingo


**Yo !**

 **Ne lisez pas ceci si vous ne vous sentez pas dans votre assiette, vous risqueriez d'être surpris.**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d** **e Eiichirō Oda.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Le sang coulait. Goutte à goutte. Rouge sur rose.

Des perles écarlates glissaient paisiblement sur la table de métal. Elles se recueillaient, traçant de lents sillons carmins qui se mêlaient les uns aux autres pour former des ruisseaux sombres. Les raies épaisses ondoyaient sur la surface froide, dansant et sinuant avant de s'amasser, prêtes à franchir le dernier obstacle. Face au rebord anguleux, elles frémissaient une ultime fois, se déversaient sur la pente et sautaient dans le vide.

Libérées de leur chaînes, les larmes vermeil semblaient flotter un instant, affranchies de toute pesanteur.

Brusquement, elles finissaient leur chute sur le sol où était étendu un lourd habit rose. Le bruit sourd quelles faisaient en tombant était étouffé par les plumes épaisses, manteau de silence qui absorbait leurs derniers cris.

Je regardais la peau pâle offerte à l'éclairage cru de la pièce. Quelques marques peu profondes luisaient ça et là, hiéroglyphes peints sur la chair tendre. La lumière se reflétait dans les tâches de sang qui parsemaient la table.

Mes yeux furent attirés par un éclat au fond de la salle. Une cheminée crépitait, emplissant la pièce du fredonnement des braises et des bûches que l'on chauffe. Je me rapprochais de l'âtre pour y découvrir l'origine de la lueur qui avait capté mon attention. Un tison ardent se trouvait là, prêt à être employé.

J'attrapai une paire de gants de protection que j'enfilai pour ne pas me brûler. Je plongeai ensuite ma main dans les flammes afin d'en extraire l'objet. Je sentais la chaleur se dégager de l'instrument mais celle-ci semblait diffuse, lointaine, comme un mirage qui apparaîtrait dans le désert sans que l'on puisse en distinguer les contours, trop flous et trop confus pour être réel.

Le tison en main, je retournais près de la table grise au centre de la pièce. Avisant la peau devant moi, j'en touchai l'extrémité avec le tison.

La personne allongée hurla. Je fronçai les sourcils, préférant nettement le bruit confortable du silence, parsemé du ronronnement du feu dans la cheminée. Cela ne me dérangea pas davantage. Je recommençais sans prêter attention aux gémissements de douleurs émis par l'individu.

Le corps sursauta et une odeur de chair rôtie vient emplir mes narines. Je continuais, observant la peau se flétrir comme une fleur exposée trop longtemps au soleil. Des marques noires prenaient place peu à peu sur les endroits que je touchais, formant des dessins complexes dont la signification resterait un mystère.

Mais les fumerolles que produisaient le tison ne me satisfaisaient pas et l'élégance lumineuse de l'instrument s'était ternie.

Je m'éloignais une nouvelle fois du corps pour reposer délicatement l'objet qui avait perdu de sa superbe au sein de l'âtre, prenant un soin particulier à le remettre à sa place originelle. J'ôtai les gants, et après m'être essuyée proprement les mains avec un chiffon, je vins me replacer près de la surface froide.

J'avisai un petit scalpel délicatement couché sur son écrin. Je soulevai la boîte et prélevai l'accessoire argenté que je portai à hauteur du regard afin d'en évaluer le tranchant.

Satisfaite, je pressai la lame fine sur la peau. Un énième cri résonna dans la pièce, tandis que je fermai les paupières pour me délecter du bruit humide que faisait l'ustensile traversant la chair.

Les entailles tracées s'emplissaient progressivement de liquide grenat. Je trempai mon index dans une plaie.

Je retirai mon doigt empreint de fluide tiède et l'approchai du visage de l'individu. De la pulpe, je peignais sa bouche, l'assortissant dans un souci d'esthétisme, à la couleur rubis de ses verres de lunettes.

Ravie de l'effet obtenu, je repris où je m'étais arrêtée et commençais à expérimenter la chair tendre à l'aide du scalpel.

Je l'éraflais, l'égratignais, la griffais, la coupais, l'entaillais, l'hachurais, la striais de toutes marques diverses.

Des rivières de sang s'échappaient des blessures et l'odeur métallique embaumait la salle.

Changeant de position pour prendre un meilleur appui, je me mis à triturer la peau, la soulevant afin de mieux cerner son épaisseur.

Percevant l'exaltation s'emparer de mon être, j'écorchais, déchirais, arrachais, pelais, épluchais, décortiquais et dépeçais l'enveloppe qui se trouvait devant mes yeux.

Tout autour de moi, le sang s'épanchait, noyant le corps dans une marée bordeaux.

Mes chaussures s'enfonçaient dans le manteau de plumes au sol. Des flaques s'étaient formées sous mes pieds, gorgeant l'habit de liquide pourpre.

Saisissant un couteau à dents, je l'insérai à hauteur du plexus et tirai vers le bas pour révéler les entrailles.

La frénésie semblait avoir emportée mon âme j'éventrais, étripais, évidais, éviscérais l'individu.

J'empoignai une grappe d'intestins et les plaçai sur un rouet prévu à cet effet. Actionnant le mécanisme, je le fis tourner.

Les boyaux se dévissèrent de leur prison pour venir se déverser sur le sol, libres de toute entrave. Puis, remontant progressivement le long de l'ustensile, ils vinrent s'enrouler autour du fuseau.

Une fois le corps vidé de ses viscères superflus, je stoppai le dispositif et saisis une pince à bec long.

J'attrapais les extrémités des ongles, les retournais et tirais d'un coup sec afin de les ôter. Des cascades d'humeur vermillon jaillirent des blessures infligées, pendant que je me débarrassais des couches de kératine.

Lâchant la pince, je m'emparai d'une petite cuillère et arrachai les lunettes de ma victime, dévoilant des yeux révulsés. Mon poing se crispa sur l'instrument que j'enfonçai dans les orbites pour faire sauter les globes oculaires dans un bruit spongieux.

Soudain, je réalisai que le corps avait cessé de se débattre, allégeant la pièce de ses gémissements, tandis que le silence retombait comme un linceul. Epuisée, je m'assis sur le sol sous le regard attentif des cavités vides.

Le manteau de plumes rose déployé face à moi était désormais rouge.

* * *

… **vous êtes encore là ?**

 **Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais qui a faim ? x)**


End file.
